ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondhead: The Old World
Diamondhead: The Old World is the 1st episode of Omni-Legends. Synopsis Diamondhead and Four Arms take it upon themselves to take down the mysterious Energy-Draining alien of Omnitrix City. But little do they know that is all a part of a more bigger and more elaborate plan. Plot Everything is completely black. Then a voice can be heard. Voice: Wake up, Sleepyhead! A view from Diamondhead's eyes is given as he gets up to Four Arms standing in the doorway with all his hands crossed. Four Arms: Get up, We got a new assignment. Diamondhead gets out of his bed. His well-trained body can be seen. He Opens the closet and takes out something resembling his OS uniform. The Camera turns to Four Arms. Four Arms: That old thing? We need to get you a new uniform! Diamondhead: Agency issued! Four Arms: Yeah Right! Diamondhead walks up to Four Arms in his OS suit ready to go. Diamondhead: Any Idea what this new job is? Both of them exit the room. Four Arms: No clue at all! The Door closes and the screen turns black. The scene cuts to the two walking through the hallway towards a big door. 2 Ditto guards are standing on each side of the door. Four Arms: Hey! Let us in. We were called. Ditto on the Left: ID, please! Four Arms: Seriously? The Ditto nods. Four Arms sighs and pulls out an ID from a pocket on his back. The Ditto takes a look at it and gives a hand signal to the other one, who ''presses some buttons on the keypad and the door opens. Both Four Arms and Diamondhead walk in. The Door closes after them. They are Greeted by Gery Matter in a suit similar to that of Azmuth's from Secret of the Omnitrix, except with no top. Grey Matter is sitting inside.''' Grey Matter: Greetings, Gentlemen! Diamondhead: Good to see you again! Four Arms: So what seems to be the problem? ''Grey Matter walks over to a set of computers. Four Arms and Diamondhead follow. Grey Matter: Recently someone has been draining the city's power. I've finally located the person responsible. He's a young alien named Feedback. He's been around since Year 11, but he was badly injured in the Mechamorph incident. I think he might be corrupted. Diamondhead: So we're dealing with a corruption. Four Arms: Might be dealing with a corruption. Diamondhead: Yeah. What are his powers, except draining energy? Grey Matter: Well he can redirect it back. he also seems to be quite- Grey Matter is interrupted by a small alarm coming from the control panel. He presses a few buttons and a view of Downtown shows up in the monitors. A few weirdly shaped building in different colours can be seen on them. Suddenly the road gets covered in ice and Arctiguana slides by with a big satchel in his hand. Four Arms: Don't worry, We'll take care of it. You can tell us all about that Electro-Freak later. Let's go! Characters Heroes *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Heatblast Villains *Feedback *Arctiguana Others *Grey Matter Trivia *The original title of the episode was Diamondhead: the First Hero Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Omni-Legends Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres